


All Those Normal Things That Normal People Do

by zahrawrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fake marriage proposal, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day Proposal, it's just really schmoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahrawrites/pseuds/zahrawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Even though he was afraid to admit it, when he was with her it seemed it was worth doing all those normal things that normal people do." - Paolo Giordano, The Solitude of Prime Numbers.</p><p>I saw a post on Tumblr which was to imagine your OTP fake proposing to each other at restaurants to score free food and I thought this would be a cool dean/cas thing to write. </p><p>As usual, constructive criticism and comments are always welcome.</p><p>Enjoy x</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Those Normal Things That Normal People Do

 

"James, will you marry me?"

All eyes in the restaurant are on him. His heart flutters as he watches Dean's lips curve up into a hopeful smile. His boyfriend is on one knee, all smartened up- not tux smart but the blazer and jeans he's wearing are appropriate. He holds a small, cardboard box in his hands, perched in the tiny holder is a silver band which glints in the light.

Everyone is holding bated breaths, he can feel it, the air is palpable. He enjoys the power he holds, if only for this moment, so he drags it out. When he's had his fun, watched Dean squirm and almost lose his balance, he says what he's supposed to.

" _Yes_."

There’s a round of applause, a few whistles and a bottle of champagne - on the house, of course - as Dean slides the band onto his ring finger, overplays the kiss by slipping his tongue into Cas' mouth, and takes his seat opposite Cas to triumphantly scoff the now free meal that the restauranteurs have offered them upon their _"engagement"_.

 

-X-x-X-

 

"How was the _free_ grub, Mr Novak?" Dean teases as he tugs Cas into their apartment and twirls him before dropping him on the couch.

"It was particularly delicious, Mr Winchester. A little on the dry side but it was edible." Cas replies, mirroring Dean's smile. "You were a little generic on the fake name though. Do I really look like a _James_?"

Dean doesn't get a chance to reply.

"Oh god, not again." They turn to the disdainful voice. Sam is wearing his infamous bitchface, lips pressed together in a thin line, thoroughly unimpressed by his brother's antics.

"What? No congrats for your brother and his _fiancé_?" Dean remarks pointedly, drops beside Castiel, pressed comfortably together from shoulders to thighs, and leans in to kiss him.

"What is this now, the thirteenth time? Dean, you can't just keep scoring free food under the pretense of getting married." Sam scolds, arms gesturing.

"Who says?" His brother asks, throwing his arm around Castiel.

Sam shakes his head disapprovingly. "Him-" he nods at Dean. -I expected this from, but I can't believe _you're_ actually encouraging this." he says to Castiel.

Castiel half-shrugs, gaze flicking between the brothers, not wanting to be caught in the middle. "I mean, I haven't eaten this well since I left home so..." he trails off.

Dean turns to his brother with a smug smirk that Sam rolls his eyes at. "See, I keep him well fed." He punctuates with a gentle pat to Castiel’s stomach that Castiel brushes off, a blush rising in his cheeks.

Sam rolls his eyes and turns to leave before saying something that sparks an idea inside Dean.

"God, why don't you just get married for real and be done with it."

When Sam leaves, there's an unusual silence between them. Dean turns to Cas to find him twisting the band around his finger. He slides it off in one smooth motion before handing it to Dean.

"You should probably have this back."

Dean holds the ring for a few seconds, feels it's weight, imagines how happy his mother would've looked when his father proposed to her with this very ring. He slips it onto his own ring finger where it sits on its days off.

Carefully, he slides his fingertips down Cas' forearm, around his wrist and threads their fingers together. Turning Cas' hand over, his heart jumps for half a second imagining a ring on Cas' finger for real.

"Are you okay?" comes Cas' concerned voice. Dean looks up at his boyfriend, all bright blue eyes and chapped lips. He returns the smile and kisses the back of Cas' hand that's wrapped in his.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

Castiel's eyes narrow. "Well, that's never good." He remarks jokingly.

Dean elbows him lightly in the ribs which elicits a laugh.

"You know-" Dean hesitates. "You know I love you, right?" He asks quietly, nervousness seeping into his tone as he avoids Cas' eyes.

Castiel, the pads of his fingers against Dean's jaw, turns his boyfriend's face to his and waits until Dean looks at him. "I have _never_ doubted it. You’ve always made sure of that."

Dean nods. "Could you get me a beer from the fridge?" he asks.

"I’m not a housewife, _darling_." Castiel remarks with a grin before kissing Dean one last time and leaving for the kitchen.

In his own company, Dean thinks. He leans forward, elbows on his knees as he twists the ring around his finger over and over. Valentine’s Day is approaching fast but he’s sure he can figure something out by then. He thinks Castiel would like that. His boyfriend has never objected to getting married. When they started this whole façade six weeks ago, Castiel was hesitant at first, but he soon got into it, even going as far as deciding which restaurants to hit up and at what time so they could gain the most benefit. Proposing was a huge step and what came after was even bigger but they've had so many practices it’d be stupid if he messed it up.

First things first though, he has to tell Sam.

 

-X-x-X-

 

"I was thinking about what you said." Dean states a few days later.

Sam gives him a look. Castiel is out and this is the only chance he’ll get.

"About the whole… _marriage_ thing." He elaborates, wringing his fingers together nervously.

Sam stops chewing and sets his spoon down sensing the seriousness of the conversation about to ensue. "And?"

"And I um-" he falters, his nervousness gets the better of him and he runs a hand over his face resignedly.

"You know what, forget I said anything." He chickens out and turns away to try to escape to his bedroom but Sam with his long fricking legs stops him; he places his hands on Dean’s shoulders to ground him.

"No, wait. Are you…?" he lets the question hang and inclines his head in implication.

"I wanna marry Cas, for real." Dean breathes out. He’s barely finished the statement before the tension is crushed out of him by Sam’s hug.  

"Uh okay- I can’t, Sam- Sammy, I can’t breathe-" he chokes out, tapping his brother’s bicep.

When Sam pulls back, there are unshed tears in his eyes and Dean can feel the burn of the same tears behind his own eyelids. The gravity of his statement begins to set in.

 _For real_.

Dean never does anything by halves so what that really means is _for life_. Holy shit, he thinks.

Sam laughs. " _Finally_. I was wondering when you were gonna get your head out of your ass and actually do something."

The atmosphere eases as Sam strolls to the fridge to pull out two beers and uncap them. He hands one to Dean and clinks his own bottle against it. "Congratulations man."

Dean nods in acknowledgement as he drinks his nerves away through half of the bottle.

"You know, mom would be so proud of you. Dad, too." Sam says, voice quiet but tone firm.

Dean’s jaw clenches. "I hope so." He replies, voice just as quiet.

Sam nudges him with a shoulder, a gesture of solidarity. "You know they would be. You're happy, aren't you?"

Dean's smile is inevitable. "You don't even know, man. He makes me so fucking happy." His heart swells just thinking about it.

"And you make him happy, and that's all that matters really." Sam finishes.

They lapse into silence for a while.

"So, who’s gonna be your best man?" The younger Winchester asks, changing the subject. "I know this guy. Tall, dark, and handsome, real hit with the ladies. Super smart too, studies at Stanford, wants to be some, what did you call it, _hot-shot lawyer_?" Sam grins cheekily at his last few words, dimples on show, as he reiterates Dean’s own phrase back to him. He receives a punch in the shoulder for his sass.

"Like you even have to ask. Obviously, it’s gonna be you." Dean waits a beat. "I don’t have anyone else." And as pathetic as that sounds, he doesn’t care, he’s grateful that he has his brother. He doesn’t need anyone else.

Castiel walks in to their apartment to find the brothers leaning against the kitchen counter, nostalgia clouding their expressions, half consumed bottles of beer dangling from their fingers.

"Did I miss something?" he asks.

The brothers brush it off, wiping at their faces, thinking Castiel won't notice, as they go about their separate business.

 

-X-x-X-

 

They go on three more "dates" before Dean plans to pop the question. Dean uses them as practice runs, stumbling over his words more than once, pretending it’s the real one. Castiel doesn’t notice... or if he does, he doesn't say anything.

He drags Sam out with him to get the ring. Dean wants one like his mother’s, not exactly the same, but a solid equivalent. He thinks Cas would appreciate the sentiment. It’s expensive but he’s been saving and Sam’s studies are good for the next few months so he uses the fund.

Sam insists on getting the "special" box. He makes a well-reasoned argument that Dean tunes out as soon as he sees how it works.

Instead of the regular lunk of cardboard, he gets one that closes like a book where the ring twists sideways on its little holder when it shuts so it’s neatly preserved inside, cleverly preventing any lumps in his suit jacket that there shouldn’t be when he puts it in his pocket.

He makes a reservation at a fancy restaurant, one that he knows he and Cas will have to dress up to the nines for. He likes dressing up. As much as Sam teases him for it, he enjoys a nice suit; Cas never objects to ripping it off him at the end of the night either so he considers it a win-win situation.

He shops for the occasion, buys a new one. Takes Cas with him to get him a new one too.

"On Valentine’s Day?" Castiel asks when Dean tells him about their next one.

"Yeah, that’s the best day for this stuff, right? Everyone’s poppin’ the question." He justifies as casually as he can manage.

"And you booked an uptown restaurant, for what exactly?" Cas asks, confused.

Dean shrugs. "You always wanted to go there, didn’t you?"

"For the longest time, you know that. But Dean, why now?"

Castiel is asking too many questions that Dean can’t answer so he shrugs again, says _just ‘cause_ and thanks his lucky stars that they arrive at the store.

Castiel chooses to add a waistcoat to his suit, Dean doesn’t. He runs his hands down the velvet front of his suit as Castiel considers a blue tie that is just fractionally off when compared to the shade of his eyes. Dean watches his boyfriend talk to the employee, and all of a sudden, the air is knocked right out of his chest when he realizes how fucking _lucky_ he is that Cas wants to be with him. So, when Castiel approaches him holding two differently shaded ties, Dean just cups his face,one hand sliding up to tangle in his hair, and kisses him so fiercely that he stumbles backwards. Dean chases his lips and just holds them both there, in their own little bubble, foreheads pressed together, _just_ enough breathing space between them.

"What did I do?" Castiel whispers, huffing a laugh, obviously taken by surprise at Dean’s very public display of affection.

" _So_ much. You don’t even know." Dean answers, not joking in the slightest.

He forgets where they are until the store clerk clears his throat loudly and they have to separate.

"I was going to ask which one you like, but-" Castiel begins.

"That one." Dean says, pointing to the one in his boyfriend’s left hand. Castiel doesn’t even question it, just offers it up to the store clerk for purchase.

They argue over who’s buying, as usual.

 

-X-x-X-

 

The night before, Dean can’t sleep. The stress of it all insists on keeping him awake.

What if Cas says no? What if he decides Dean isn’t good enough? What if he breaks it off completely? The questions start to suffocate him but Castiel is sleeping soundly beside him. Curled in to his boyfriend’s side, he is oblivious to the chaos in Dean’s head.

Dean is lying on his back, his gaze tracking Castiel’s features. If Castiel rejects him tomorrow, this might be the last time he gets to do this, so he turns onto his side, facing Cas. They’re close enough that Dean can feel Cas’ hot breath on his skin. He dips his head forward slightly and kisses him chastely. Just a small press of lips, nothing that should stir Cas. But it does.

"Stop stressing, Dean. Go to sleep." Dean is surprised when Cas speaks. He slides his arm over Dean’s waist, shuffles closer and opens his eyes to greet Dean’s worried ones.

"Whatever it is, it’s going to be okay." Castiel murmurs comfortingly. And it works. Dean relaxes in Castiel’s embrace. He trusts Cas. He trusts their relationship.

Dean brings a hand up slowly to gently tuck Cas’ hair over the shell of his ear and then rest his palm against Cas’ jaw. Castiel leans into the touch.

"You know, I think I get it..." Dean begins quietly, nothing more than a murmur in the dark.

"Get what?" Castiel prompts.

Dean waits. He’s not sure what for, but the few seconds that he stalls, cement his next words into the core of his beating heart.

"Why you’re the one." He whispers.

Castiel smiles, the blush rising in his cheeks. "All this fatigue is making you a sap." He remarks.

Dean gets his four hours of sleep.

 

-X-x-X-

 

This is third time he’s tried to tie this goddamn, piece-of-shit tie and he’s so close to just ripping it off before large hands take it from him and do the knot effortlessly.

Dean tilts his head upwards so Sam can tighten it.

"Where did you learn how to do a tie?" he asks.

Sam shrugs. "Jess."

"Marry her, Sam." Dean advises as usual, every time she’s brought up in conversation. He likes Jess. He thinks she’s good for his brother.

Sam laughs. "Yeah, I’m planning on it." He says it so casually as he drops back onto his brother's bed that Dean has to do a double take at him in the mirror.

"When did you decide?"

"Couple weeks ago."

Dean throws a rolled up magazine at his brother's head because he’s too far away to punch in the shoulder. "Why didn’t you tell me?"

Sam shrugs again as he catches the magazine, unrolls it to flip through it nonchalantly. "Didn’t wanna steal your thunder."

"I've got dibs on best man." Dean says sternly, pointing a finger.

"I don’t even get a choice?" Sam asks, jokingly offended.

"You’ll always have a choice, Sammy." Dean replies, his tone much softer than before.

Sam watches his brother finish getting ready. "I don’t have anyone else." He states, echoing his brother’s words from a few weeks ago. Understanding, Dean just smiles at him in the mirror as he pulls on his suit jacket.

Castiel appears at their door just then and whistles, low and provocative, when he takes in the sight of his boyfriend. Dean turns to him, arms spread, presenting himself for Cas’ approval.

Castiel saunters up to him - dressed like sex itself, completely dripping in sin that Dean should have dropped to his knees - and kisses him so downright filthily that when they pull away, Sam’s left the room. They laugh against each other for a moment before Castiel pulls him into the hallway complaining about how they’ll be late if they don’t hurry.

He tosses the keys to Cas after he remembers the box tucked under his side of the mattress, lying about how he has to check his hair again. Castiel rolls his eyes and laughs, telling him not to take too long or he’s finding another date for Valentine’s Day. That comment sets Dean on edge again as he rushes into his room, frantically searching for the box.

His heart drops into the floor when he sees an empty space where the small, black box is supposed to be. His heart starts racing and his palms are sweaty and it’s all panic as he runs a hand through his hair, berating himself for being so careless.

"Looking for this?"

He drops the mattress to find Sam standing in the doorway, holding up the little black box.

"You were out, Cas was cleaning, and I thought he’d find it, so I hid it my room. I figured he’d never really look there." Sam explains and Dean doesn’t know whether to hug his brother or punch him, so he goes for middle ground and does both.

Sam rubs at his bicep, mumbling about a dead arm when Dean asks, "Why didn’t you tell me?"

His brother shrugs. "Forgot."

Dean’s eyes widen at Sam’s calm explanation. "Forg- you forgot?! Sam!" he scolds.

"It doesn’t matter now, you’ve got it. Just go." Dean goes to step past him, when Sam stops him and fixes his hair.

"Ok, now you can go."

The last thing Dean hears is g _ood luck!_ from his brother and he thinks he’ll need it.

 

-X-x-X-

 

Cas keeps glancing at him. It’s like he can tell that Dean’s hiding something. Well, technically he is- but it’s not a bad thing. Or at least he hopes it isn’t.

They give the car to the valet and Dean can't even be bothered to tell off the college kid who takes the car about being careful because his nerves are practically thrumming under his skin. They walk past the long queue who are waiting for openings, because they have a reservation. Dean tells the smartly dressed man as much, who keeps checking Cas out and it begins to frustrate him so he tightens his hold on Cas’ hand only to have his boyfriend return the gesture by rubbing his thumb gently over Dean’s knuckle.

When he glances in Cas’ direction to see if he’s noticed the other guy, it seems that Cas only has eyes for Dean. He smiles when Dean meets his gaze and that relaxes him a tiny bit. The weight of the little box in his inside breast pocket is immense and he thinks it’s burned through the material by now but Dean hasn’t looked down so he can’t be sure.

The atmosphere is calm, there’s quiet music playing in the background that he can hear just underneath the chatter of the other customers. The lighting is soft which makes Cas’ eyes stand out even more against his tanned skin. Dean thinks the décor could use a little work but this is a five star so what does he know. They’re seated and drinks are poured as they look over the menu but Dean’s struggling to keep his nerves in check and he can’t concentrate.

Castiel pulls Dean’s hand into his own and just holds it there, eyes still on his menu. Dean swallows and wonders why he didn’t invite Sam to act as a buffer.

There’s a clock opposite Dean, just to the left of Cas’ head that he glances at. When the waiter arrives, they order, he hears the tone of Cas’ voice and sees his lips move but doesn't register what he says. Dean just agrees to whatever Cas is having and the guy disappears.

He takes a breath and tries to steady himself internally. He figures he should wait until after they’ve eaten, before dessert. Cas turns his gaze on him, his smile faltering when he takes in Dean.

"Dean, are you okay? You’ve gone kind of pale. Should we leave?"

"No!" he almost shouts, grimacing at how loud his voice got. "I’m fine, seriously. I'm okay."

Castiel nods but he's not entirely convinced - Dean can tell.

They eat in peace. Dean nods, agrees or disagrees in the right places when Cas speaks, keeping the conversation flowing as easily as he can manage.

As the food on his plate decreases, his nervousness increases. Eventually, he gets too worked up and excuses himself so he can get some fresh air.

Outside, he takes a few large gulps of oxygen like it's running out. He takes out his cell on auto-pilot, and dials Sam's number.

"I can't do this." He chokes out. "Not to Cas."

"Dean, please tell me you didn't leave him by himself?"

His silence speaks volumes.

"Dean, he loves you, he wants to be with you and he's happy." His brother explains.

Dean starts pacing. "But what if says no? What if I'm not enough? What if I let him down?"

Sam huffs impatiently down the phone. "If he says no, they you will deal with it. But I'm telling you that he won't. He is so gone on you and you can't even see it."

Dean catches sight of Cas through the restaurant's window, he stops pacing and just stares. Cas is more than Dean could have ever hoped for. He makes Dean want to be better. Makes Dean want better; for himself, for Sam. He makes Dean feel things that scare him. In the recesses of his mind, places that he doesn't like to wander into, he knows the things he would do for Cas, the things he would let happen to him, for Cas.

He's given his heart wholly and without regret to Castiel.

Castiel, who loves the bees and the stars and fucking burgers and can debate the philosophy of the existential crisis all in one sitting and Dean's so fucking _in love_ with him that it frightens him sometimes.

He hangs up, takes another deep breath and walks back inside.

Castiel stands with the napkin in his hands, concerned, when Dean reaches the table.

"Are you okay? I'm worried about you."

Just seeing Cas' caring expression dissipates his nerves, dissolves them right into the ground. "I'm fine, Cas. I swear. What did you want for dessert?" He asks.

Castiel shrugs. "To get married." He jokes conspiratorially and takes his seat.

This is it, Dean decides.

Castiel looks up at him when Dean doesn't sit and his smile falters.

"What is it?"

Dean avoids Castiel's gaze as he drops to one knee. Slipping a hand inside his pocket, he pulls out the streamlined ring box.

"Castiel Novak." He starts.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Castiel whisper-shouts glancing around the restaurant. He's realised something's not right by the name Dean uses.

"Will you-" his voice almost breaks so he clears his throat and starts again.

"Will you do me the absolute _honour_ of marrying me?"

Dean is relieved that he gets through all that in one go. He opens the box and the ring spins upwards and it reminds him absently, of those music boxes where the figurine spins as the tune plays. He presents it to his boyfriend - _fiancé_ he hopes after this - and finally looks up at him.

Castiel's hands fly up to cover his mouth in surprise when he realizes that this is no joke. Dean's smile is so utterly hopeful and his grass green eyes are glistening and Castiel doesn't want anyone else.

People in their immediate vicinity have started noticing and one by one he can feel the eyes in the restaurant turn to them. Dean's on one knee and breathing so hard Castiel can see his chest moving.

" _Dean_." He breathes. They've had so many practice runs, it shouldn't be this jarring of an experience for him but it is because _it feels real_.

"Is this- for real?" He asks because he wants to be sure.

Dean nods immediately because he wants Cas to know he's sure but he doesn't think he can trust his voice right now.

For a moment, Castiel can't believe it but the light catches Dean's mother's ring sitting on the other boy's ring finger and that confirms it for him so he doesn't wait any longer.

" _Yes._ Of course."

Dean's hands fall to rest on his bent knee as he visibly lets out a relieving breath. Then, a bubble of laughter rises out of his chest as Castiel helps him up by the shoulders and pulls him in.

Dean presses himself completely against Castiel, lined from top to toe, tucks his face into the crook of Castiel's neck and murmurs sweet nothings that he doesn't even realise are pouring out of his mouth because right now, he's just high on Cas.

They separate just enough for Dean to slide the ring onto his finger and then he's pressing their lips together, and Cas feels so soft and pliant because he keeps giggling in between kisses and Dean can't wait to get home. They completely drown out the applause around them.

Castiel presses into him again, hiding his face in Dean's neck, shying away from the watchful gazes of other people, when a waitress approaches them.

"The owner would like me to congratulate you and tell you that your meal is-"

"Actually-" Dean interrupts her, voice slightly croaky, glancing down at Cas' teary eyes and wide smile. "-tell them not to worry. We're paying."

 

-X-x-X-

 

"So, how was your meal, Mr Novak?" Dean asks, tugging Castiel into their apartment, twirling him and bracketing him against the kitchen counter.

"It was delicious." Castiel replies, glancing down at Dean's lips.

Castiel runs his palms down Dean's arms and brings up his right hand. His fingers brush over the ring sitting there and Dean realizes he hasn't even swapped the hand. Castiel looks up at him seeking permission, Dean grants it with a smile.

As gently as he can, Castiel slides the ring off Dean's right hand and onto Dean's left. The gesture feels heavier than he imagined it would; like he's writing it into the night sky so the whole world can see their constellation.

He presses his lips to the back of Dean's hand before sliding his arms around Dean's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Castiel pours his heart into that kiss, everything he is, everything he will ever be, he's given to Dean. Reluctantly, he has to pull away to breathe and rests his forehead against Dean's to maintain the intimacy.

"I love you, you know that, don't you?" Castiel murmurs into the space between them, eyes still closed but with a ridiculously wide smile on his face, because Dean deserves to know in every way imaginable. Dean nods and leans in to press his lips to Cas' again.

And that's how Sam finds them- making out against the kitchen counter. They separate as soon as Sam makes a loud, gagging noise.

Dean flips him off and pulls Cas closer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, my Tumblr is [here](http://prettyboydean.tumblr.com) :)  
> Drop me a message, tell me what you thought - I'd really appreciate it :)


End file.
